Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack
Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack to Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. As with the original soundtrack of the successive game by chronology, it features arrangements of the music from the series. The soundtrack is priced at 3,500 yen. The soundtrack's regular edition sports a white cover on the front with the Warriors of Cosmos, and a black cover on the back with the Warriors of Chaos. The game's soundtrack is composed/arranged by Takeharu Ishimoto, who was also responsible for the music of the first Dissidia music. Like the original Dissidia, the game also features the original versions of some songs. Tracklist Disc 1 (length 78:29) # ::The track name means "Harmonious Light" in Latin. # # # # # # # #" " from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY # # # # # # # # # # # # #" " from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY # # # # # # # # #" " from DISSIDIA 012duodecimFINAL FANTASY # # #" # #" " from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY" # #" # #" # # # # Disc 2 (length 72:41) # #"A Realm of Emptiness -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY XI # # # #" ~An Undocumented Battle~" from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY ::The track name means "Song of Death" in Latin. # # # # #" " from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY # # # # # # ::The track name is "Song of Death" in Latin. #" " from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY ::The track name means "Hymn of Light" in Latin. # # Disc 3 (bonus disc length 29:28) # # # #" " #" " #" " #" " Dissidia 012 also features all default tracks from Dissidia Final Fantasy. Firstcut limited edition A limited edition features a "rectangular" album jacket with the Cosmos side artwork on the front and Chaos side at the back. It carries the catalog number SQEX-10235-6 and priced at 4,200 yen. This edition also includes a Music Clip DVD featuring the game's trailers and promotional videos. Trivia *As with Dissidia, the ending theme plays all the ending themes heard throughout the series with some changes. **''Final Fantasy III's'' ending theme plays a segment of "Eternal Wind". **''Final Fantasy IV's'' ending theme plays a segment of "Red Wings". **''Final Fantasy VI's'' ending theme "Balance is Restored" plays a segment of "Terra's Theme". **''Final Fantasy X's'' ending theme plays more of "To Zanarkand". **''Final Fantasy XI's'' "Distant Worlds" is added. **''Final Fantasy XII's'' ending theme "Main Theme/Battle of Freedom" is added. **''Final Fantasy XIII's'' Main Theme "The Promise" is added. *DLC music packs from Final Fantasy I, Final Fantasy II, Final Fantasy III, Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy V, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XI, Final Fantasy XII, and Final Fantasy XIII were released on the PSN. These packs include at least 3 BGMs from their original games. **''Final Fantasy I'' includes "Airship", "Battle", "Castle Cornelia", "Menu Screen", and "Chaos Shrine". **''Final Fantasy II'' includes "Tower of the Magi", "The Princess's Seduction", and "Revival". **''Final Fantasy III'' includes "The Boundless Ocean", "Good Ol' Fellows", and "Forbidden Land". **''Final Fantasy IV'' includes "Golbez, Clad in Dark", "Giant of Babil", and "Zeromus". **''Final Fantasy V'' includes "Battle II", "The Evil Lord Exdeath", and "The Dawn Warriors". **''Final Fantasy VI'' includes "Phantom Train", "Protect the Espers!", and "Magitek Research Facility". **''Final Fantasy VII'' includes "Crazy Motorcycle", "Electric de Chocobo", and "Birth of a God". **''Final Fantasy VIII'' includes "Liberi Fatali", "The Landing", and "Shuffle or Boogie". **''Final Fantasy IX'' includes "Fear My Blade", "Hunter's Chance", and "Roses of May". **''Final Fantasy X'' includes "Enemy Attack", "Assault", and "Final Battle". **''Final Fantasy XI'' includes "Vana'diel March", "Ragnarok", and "Fighters of the Crystals". **''Final Fantasy XII'' includes "Flash of Steel", "Discord", and "Respite". **''Final Fantasy XIII'' includes "Dust to Dust", "Eidolons", "Fighting Fate", "Cocoon de Chocobo", and "Eden Under Siege". *''Final Fantasy I'' "Battle Scene" and "Chaos Shrine" themes are the only songs to have both the original and remixed versions appear. Links *Official Site - contains previews. fr:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack Category:Music from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Category:Soundtracks from the Dissidia series